Aroma
by hirano23
Summary: un extraño aroma ha cautivado los sentidos de Zim, Dib tendra que quedarse en la base de Zim por ordenes de su papa. ¿zim encontrara de donde proviene el aroma? ¿Dib podra estar en paz con Zim? pasen y descubranlo


Aroma.

**Este nuevo Fic está dedicado a una chica en especial, muchas gracias por tu apoyo Zoren Zombrio, espero sea de tu agrado.**

Ese día desperté con pesar, desde hace un par de años que tengo que dormir, el solo cargar mi Pak ya no me era suficiente, extrañamente la energía se agotaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, poco a poco mi metabolismo se parecía más al de los asquerosos humanos, aunque no todo estaba tan mal; ahora soy más alto eso me hace sentirme realmente "alto", la comida ya no me parecía tan asquerosa como cuando llegue a este sucio planeta, ahora Gir cocina más que solo wafles, lo único que no ha cambiado es mi intolerancia al agua.

Me levante de mi recinto, la hora de ir a la preparatoria había llegado, salí sin mucha prisa aun tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo sin recibir una reprimenda por parte de mi titular, aun no sé porque sigo estudiando, debí de haber abandonado esa patética enseñanza humana el día que descubrí el engaño de los más altos. ¿De qué me servía aprender más de la tierra, si solo estaba aquí por haber sido desterrado? Sí, me entere de que nadie me quería en Irk, quizá fue el no tener a ningún lado a donde huir el que me obligo a quedarme en este mundano lugar.

Llegue más temprano de lo que pensé a la preparatoria, aun había pocos humanos en el plantel no le di mucha importancia, me dirigí a mi casillero; tomaría lo necesario para mi primera clase, al abrir mi casillero una extraña hoja doblada cayó encima de mí.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- tome el papel entre mis manos, tenía un aroma delicioso; cítrico, dulce algo sutil pero también fuerte al olfato, una combinación del aroma del pasto, madera y mandarina, sumamente embriagante para mi gusto.

-Vaya, parece que el alíen tiene admiradoras.- esa voz ¿Quién mas puede ser si no él?

-¿Cómo que admiradoras? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Contesta te lo exijo!

-Siempre exagerando las cosas, mejor lee tu carta y entérate por tu cuenta.- se alejo dejándome con la incógnita del papel apestoso, abrí el papel con cuidado intentando no romperlo, letras adornaban el papel, comencé a leer en el pensamiento…

Para: Zim.

Sé que quizá no estés acostumbrado a este tipo de afectos, entiendo que no desees que nadie se acerque a ti, que huyes de cualquier chica que intente siquiera saludarte, pero quiero que sepas que lo que yo siento por ti es sincero, no mentiré diciendo que te quiero desde el primer día que te vi, ya que me tomo tiempo enterarme de lo que mi corazón siente por ti, intente acercarme directamente a ti, pero soy cobarde y esta fue la única manera en la que me arme de valor, lo siento; te diré que me he convertido en poeta solo por ti, sé que no estás conmigo y quizá nunca lo estés, pero al sentirte cerca y que eres real la soledad a escapado de mi vida.

"La soledad huyo al momento, como sombra que a la luz se esconde, como llama que se extingue con el viento, naciendo en su lugar una bella melodía, que a mi corazón alegra, día a día".

Y es que eso es precisamente lo que siento al saber que existes, que no solo eres fantasía de mi mente, que puedo tocarte sin que te des cuenta, espero no haber perturbado tu mente con esta carta, y de verdad lo lamento.

Atte.: D.M

La nombrada carta había terminado ¿Quién diablos se ha creído para escribirme cosas de amor? Yo el gran Zim solo tiene ojos para un humano, y ese humano es mi eterno némesis. Además si te armaste de valor para escribir, por lo menos pon tu nombre no solo dos letras, un momento… ¿D.M.? ¿Por qué me resulta familiar?

Ring… Ring… (N/A: me disculpo el audio no sirve, este es el sonido del timbre de la preparatoria)

El sonido de esa maldita maquina que indica que las clases comenzaban me sacaron de mis pensamientos, doble la hoja y la guarde en mi Pak, la verdad no sé porque lo hice, pero lo hice. Las clases transcurrieron normales, por normales me refiero a aburridas, absurdas y tenebrosas, me encontré con el Dib en un par de clases, el humano apestoso olía a algo que mi mente recordaba vagamente, al verme de frente esquivaba mi mirada y un extraño color aparecía en su rostro, *que humano tan débil, se está enfermando.* fue lo primero que mi mente maquino al verle.

Las 0300 el tormento ha terminado, listo para partir a la base; una vez más dejo los libros en el estúpido casillero, ese aroma aun sigue impregnado en mis cosas, no sé porque pero sé que he olido esa fragancia antes en algún otro lugar como sea me encargare de eso después ahora solo quiero ir a la base y descansar.

Salí del plantel con destino a la base, el trayecto de la preparatoria a mi base era de 15 min andando, no tenia ánimos de llamar a Gir, ese peculiar aroma me tenia pensativo, sin darme cuenta me había desviado de mi rumbo, llegue hasta el lago.

-Oh por Irk, tendré que regresar, estúpida carta, estúpido aroma apestoso.

Retome el camino hacia la base, ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué había llegado al lago? Ese aroma nuevamente llego a mi cerebro. Un estruendo llamo por completo mi atención, observe el firmamento.

-Lo que me faltaba; lluvia.

Corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas intentando escapar de la lluvia, de ese veneno mortal para mí, las gotas comenzaron a caer estrellándose contra mi piel.

-¡ahhhh quema quema!- la lluvia cada vez caía con más intensidad, mi piel estaba sufriendo quemaduras severas, si no me refugiaba pronto moriría quemado; irónicamente con agua. La desesperación comenzó a invadirme, corrí en círculos ya no pensaba coherentemente.

Me arrodille en el piso esperando mi final, la lluvia me derroto, levante el rostro reconociendo mi final, cerré los ojos dándole la bienvenida a ese veneno mortal. Pero nunca llego, inesperadamente el agua dejo de caer, abrí lentamente los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió. Ahí estaba Dib cubriéndome con su gabardina negra, evitando que la lluvia callera sobre mí.

-No es lo que piensas, solo que quiero ser yo quien acabe contigo.- giro su rostro tratando de ocultar ese color rojo que desde temprano adornaba su faz.

-No necesito de tu ayuda Dib humano.- me levante del piso para retomar mi marcha.

-Como quieras, pero si mueres no me culpes.- observe al Dib, estaba empapado por estarme cubriendo.

-Dejare que ayudes a Zim, pero no obtendrás nada a cambio.

*con esto me conformo*

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada, estas alucinando.- se que hablo, pero no logre entender lo que dijo, ¿será un plan para destruirme?

-Si intentas algo extraño contra Zim te aniquilare.

El Dib solo asintió, caminamos en silencio hacia mi base, un silencio de lo más cómodo jamás imaginable era lo único que nos acompañaba en nuestro andar, observe su ropa mojada; estaba pegada a su cuerpo regalándome la mejor visión de su dorso, sus músculos bien formados eran la tentación de las chicas del plantel, pero extrañamente el rechazaba a todas diciéndoles: "lo lamento soy un loco amante de los aliens y lo paranormal ", curiosamente esas palabras lograban que mi Squeedly Spooch se estremeciera; su rostro aun tenía ese tono carmín seguramente ya estaba enfermo por estar todo mojado.

El recorrido termino, habíamos llegado a la base.

-Muy bien ya estás en casa sano y salvo, es hora de que me retire; ah y no esperes que todo el tiempo este para salvarte de la lluvia, deberías considerar el cargar un paraguas en tu pak, además…

-Hijo ¿Dónde estás?- su letanía fue interrumpida por su reloj, al parecer su padre estaba llamándolo.

-¿Qué sucede papa? estoy en casa de Zim, vine a dejarle unos libros que olvido en clase.

-¿en casa de tu amigo extranjero?

-Si

-Oh me parece perfecto, ¿podrías ponerlo a la pantalla?

-¡¿Para qué?

-Solo hazlo hijo.

-Está bien, toma mi papa quiere hablar contigo.- tome el aparato, en el se podía ver al Señor Membrana.

-Zim, quiero pedirte un favor, serias tan amable de darle alojo a Dib por el día de hoy, veras una especie de ratas mutantes han invadido nuestra casa y estamos tratando de sacarlas, por mi pequeña no hay problema ya me encargue de ella, pero necesito acomodar a Dib, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

-bueno… es que yo…

-¡Excelente! Hijo ya escuchaste te quedaras en casa de tu amiguito extranjero.

Sin poder objetar el Prof. Membrana corto la llamada, tanto el Dib como yo teníamos cara de sorpresa, ni en un millón de años luz me imaginaria compartiendo mi base con el Dib.

-Ya que no tengo opción me quedare.- y se metió a la base sin siquiera pedir autorización.

-¡Gir!

-Si amo.

-Tenemos visitas, prepara un baño, un cambio de ropa y la cena para el humano Dib.

-Wiiiii Mary se quedara a vivir con mi amo, ¿se bañaran juntos? ¿Dormirán juntos?

-¡Gir! Te di una orden.- mi pequeño SIR salió corriendo hacia la planta baja de la base, observe al Dib y aun tenía ese color en su rostro.

-Deberías quitarte esa sucia ropa impregnada de veneno, en cuanto Gir termine de preparar el baño iras y te ducharas, no quiero ser el causante de que te llenes de gérmenes.

-No sabía que tenías un baño.

-Hay muchas cosas que aun desconoces de mí y que nunca sabrás, sigue a Gir el te guara al baño, en cuanto termines de ducharte dirígete a la habitación al final del pasillo ahí encontraras un cambio de vestimenta, y una cosa más: no toques nada.

Mi compañero SIR se llevo literalmente volando al Dib, ese extraño aroma se había quedado en el lugar donde había estado el Dib minutos antes.

-creo que estoy alucinando.- me dije a mi mismo, esa fragancia no salía de mi mente, intente distraerme con cualquier otra cosa lo primero que encontré fue el televisor, pero el maldito destino se empeñaba en hacerme recordar ese aroma, en cada canal había anuncios sobre perfumes o programas donde un humano aspiraba el aroma de las flores o alguna otra fragancia.

-Amo el pequeño Gir se ha ido volando de la base y ha dejado solo al humano Dib en el baño.

-¿y eso que me importa?, solo debe de salir e ir a la habitación al final del pasillo.

-Lo sé amo, pero Gir no le dejo la ropa ni toalla para cubrirse al terminar su ducha.

-oooo ya veo ¡GIR!

-EN TACO LOCO-

-Me pareció haber escuchado al amo… me da 15 taquitos por favor.

-DE REGRESO EN LA BASE-

-Computadora ya que estaré ocupado ayudando al Dib quiero que analices este aroma, dime a quien le pertenece.-saque la carta con la fragancia que me ha estado atormentando todo el día y se le entregue.

-Al parecer ese aroma pertenece a…

-¡Analízala! No quiero errores, en cuanto tengas el resultado házmelo saber, iré a dejarle la toalla y la ropa al Dib, ¡Y no me molestes!

Me dirigí a la planta baja de la base a buscar la ropa para el Dib, una vez que tuve lo que necesitaba me encamine hacia el baño; al llegar observe que el Dib asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta del baño. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-¡¿pero, por Irk como te atreves a salir desnudo del baño?

-¡AAAAHHHHH! Eres tu Zim, ah yo… perdón… es que… bueno…

-Habla de una vez humano.- el Dib tenía la cara tan roja como mis ojos y se cubría sus partes nobles con sus manos.

-bueno es que… tu perro-robot se fue y me dejo sin toalla y también se llevo mi ropa.

-No me digas que pensabas ponerte de nuevo esa ropa bañada de veneno.

-¡No! Solo pensaba cubrirme. Déjame pasar ya; necesito secarme y vestirme, no es cómodo que me veas desnudo.- curiosamente ese aroma había regresado, le lance la toalla y deje que siguiera su curso.

-Gracias Zim.

-Si como sea mejor ve o te enfermaras mas.

Le observe sonreír su rostro aun era iluminado por el color rojizo, camino hacia mi habitación, aquella donde desde hace un par de años descansaba mi cuerpo como un débil humano cualquiera.

-oh por Irk, olvide darle la ropa.- tome el mismo curso que el Dib, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba el secando ese liquido transparente que recorría su torneado cuerpo, se paso las manos por su cabello, ese aroma regreso una vez más, sentí que me estaba llamando, haciéndome una invitación a aspirarlo más de cerca, me acerque lentamente el embriagante perfume cada vez era más intenso a cada paso que daba hacia el Dib. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando al Dib por la espalda.

-ahh Zim, espera, no me toques así.- mis manos comenzaron a explorar su dorso desnudo, hundí mi rostro en su cuello deleitándome con ese aroma que me había tenido cautivado desde temprano.

-ah Dib humano, hueles delicioso.- inconscientemente y por el embrujo de ese aroma, comencé a saborear el cuello del Dib, paseando mi lengua con lujuria desde el lóbulo de su oído bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros, mis manos se entretuvieron en su vientre, palpando los detallados abdominales que habían crecido al pasar de los años.

-ahh Zim, no…no…

-No que humano, deja que el gran Zim saboree tu cuerpo.- el Dib temblaba ante las caricias que le estaba otorgando.

-Ahh no…no… no quiero… que te detengas.- Dib se giro para quedar de frente a mí, me tomo por e rostro y beso mis labios, el sabor de su boca era simplemente exquisito, una extraña combinación de fresas y kiwi un sabor excepcional, su lengua se adentro dentro mi boca una batalla de lenguas comenzó a librarse, batalla que parecía no tener un ganador, la saliva del Dib me quemaba un poco pero era una sensación placentera, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis antenas esa zona es la más sensible de todo mi cuerpo.

-¡ahhh!- un sonoro gemido escapo de mis labios causando que me separara de los labios del Dib.

-Perdón, no quería lastimarte, yo no lo hare mas.- intento separarse de mí, pero lo tome del rostro y volví a unir sus labios a los míos.

-No quiero que te detengas, lo que acabas de hacer me excita demasiado, continua.- hundí una vez más mi cara en su cuello deleitándome con el aroma y el sabor de su piel, el Dib continuaba toqueteando mis antenas, la intensidad de sus caricias aumentaba lentamente hasta que sentí un suave ardor en ellas, el Dib las estaba lamiendo lascivamente.

-ahhh Dib, me excitas demasiado, no puedo esperar más, te deseo.- me abalance sobre el Dib, lo tumbe en mi cama, recorrí su cuerpo desnudo con mis garras delicadamente intentando no lastimarlo, el Dib se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo; un fino hilo de saliva colgaba de los labios del humano, se veía tan candente. No pude esperar más, me saque mi ropa dejando al descubierto mi verde piel, al verme desnudo el Dib arrojo hacia mí tomando entre sus manos mi falo, ni tardo ni perezoso lo engullo, una descarga recorrió todo mi ser: el ardor mezclado con el placer la más perfecta combinación para llegar a la locura. Su lengua se movía alrededor del glande lo metía y sacaba con ritmo, ayude al Dib con su labor sujete su cabeza tratando de aumentar el ritmo. La sensación de llegar al clímax se acercaba a pasos agigantados, no puede esperar más y descargue toda mi semilla en la boca del Dib.

-Delicioso.- el humano saboreo mi semen, relamió los residuos que quedaron en sus labios, mi miembro aun estaba erecto pedía mas atención, cosa que noto el Dib, se arrodillo y me dio la espalda, pensé que quizá estaba molesto por haberme corrido tan rápido, pero me equivoque; se inclino hacia delante dándome el mejor panorama de su trasero.

-Adelante Zim, soy tuyo.- el Dib me estaba haciendo la invitación a penetrarle, nunca lo había hecho antes pero deseaba hacerlo. La oportunidad de volver a tenerlo así seria una en un millón. Acerque mi rostro a su trasero, lamí esa entrada que pedía atención de mi parte, Dib gemía fuertemente, una vez mojado su ano sitúe mi pene erecto en el, lo introduje lentamente parecía que su entrada lo recibía con regocijo, estaba tan estrecho las paredes internas de su ano abrazaban perfectamente mi falo, si fuera precoz me habría corrido inmediatamente.

-Ahhh, Zim… me en…canta… no te… ahhh detengas.

El aroma que emanaba Dib se volvió cada vez más fuerte, ese aroma embriagante me excitaba aun más, le envestí con más intensidad, adentro afuera, adentro afuera, una vez y otra y otra. Los gemidos cada eran más sonoros, salí del interior de Dib, me levante de la cama, lo cargue por las nalgas y volví a penetrarlo.

-ahh si, si, si, mas, mas, mas.- se abrazo a mi cuello el pedía más y yo también quería mas, sentía su miembro rozar en mi abdomen, el aroma seguía despidiéndose del cuerpo de Dib; una vez, otra vez, arriba abajo, adentro afuera. Lo tumbe una vez más en la cama, una imagen sublime a mi vista; su cuerpo bañado en sudor.

-Oh Dib, hace cuanto que deseaba tenerte así.- tome posición sobre él, mi pene regreso dentro de su cuerpo, Dib me abrazo con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda.

-Yo también Zim.

Una vez, otra y otra, dentro afuera, adentro afuera, nuevamente estaba a punto de terminar, el Dib se aferro con más fuerza a mí, no pude salir de su cuerpo y termine corriéndome dentro de él. Con la última gota de energía bese sus labios y caí rendido en su pecho.

Al cabo de un par de horas desperté, el Dib no estaba junto a mí, me levante y me vestí, salí de mi habitación.

-Amo, ya tengo los resultados del examen hecho a su hoja.

-Bien, dime a quien pertenece ese aroma asqueroso tan parecido al de "mi Dib".

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta de que ese aroma es mío Zim?- el Dib me tomo por sorpresa, me abrazo por la espalda y planto un beso en mi cuello.

-Lamento mucho incomodarte, pero es lo que siento, si lo que vivimos fue pasajero no me importa podre vivir con eso.

-Ya pensare que sucederá después, por el momento sígueme embriagando con ese asqueroso aroma.

**Bueno creo que hasta aquí llego este fic, Zoren Zombrio espero que sea de tu agrado y que haya cubierto las expectativas que me pediste.**

**Creo haber dejado en claro que no quiero saber si me faltaron signos de puntuación o me equivoque en algo, si el cometario que me dejen va a ser constructivo no me enojo, sin más por el momento me despido.**

**Hirano23.**


End file.
